Troublesome Relationship
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Ino is really upset that her father died and wants to blame someone. She blames Naruto for his death and wants something from him, what could that be I wonder
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: ← Got questions? This is where I will answer them. It will be empty unless I got something to say or there are no questions. I will say this once. I appreciate all the reviews I would get, but it's not required. I like hearing from my readers and if you do happened to write a review, know this. It will be appreciated. If you don't review, but still read then I'm still happy you read. **

Chapter 1: Troublesome thoughts

The beautiful, yellow sun brightens the sky of Konoha and into the messy room of one of the most skilled shinobi to this day. The blonde shinobi moves around, troubled with his dream. It's about something that happened recently, something...that shouldn't have happened. The war finally ended and the allied shinobi force had defeated the well knowned shinobi Madara and his personal student Obito, both from the Uchiha clan.

**(Naruto's Dream)**

That's when a girl with blond hair walks up to him, troubled as he is now. Naruto won't forget how she looked, so weak, fragile. She looked like she could break any moment and Naruto asked her, "Are you alright...Ino?"

Ino's eyes close and the village was looking at her, well the people who mattered. The original 11, the Hokage, everyone that has anything to deal with her is watching her and she forces her trembling lips to move, but no voice could be squeezed out from her.

"Ino, are you alright?" Naruto asked, genuinely worried about her. He tries to touch her face, attempting to lift her jaw so he could get a good look at her, but she hits Naruto's hand away and Naruto stares at her dumbfounded. There is a hint of pain in her voice, tears falling down the side of her eyes. "M-my father..." that's when Naruto could see her clenching down unto Inoichi's head band.

"He died for you...and..." there is a shade of pink on her face. Naruto knew Ino ever since he first set foot in the academy and they weren't very close, but Naruto did recognize her beauty, and knew her to be the 'hot girl he could never get.' That's not the only thing he knows her for. He knows that she's extremely overconfident, maybe too much that she's a bit cocky, but Naruto had never seen her this weak.

She makes Hinata look brave and that's why he felt so sorry. He didn't want people to die for him. He didn't want Inoichi to use his life to protect his, that was the last thing he would ever want. He couldn't look Ino in the eyes and he's glad she hit his hand away. He swallows hard and clenches his fist tightly together, cursing himself, "I'm sorry Ino...I know a sorry isn't enough, but-"

Ino cuts him off and almost shouts out the next words that escapes her lips, "You're right! It's not enough!" she said, bursting into tears as Shikamaru walks up to her, trying to drag her with him, but Ino wouldn't budge. She hammers on Naruto's chest, but it was so weak it felt like a child hit him, "It's not enough Naruto..." she whispers, looking for weaker than before.

Naruto swallows hard and tries to find a solution, but he comes up with nothing. "I'm sorry..." He said and Shikamaru could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. "Ino...let's go. It wasn't Naruto's fault. He didn't want us to fight for him. He said it ever since, but our fathers wanted to fight for him just like we wanted to fight for him. They knew Naruto was the only chance to keep Konoha alive and that's why they gave their lives up. They gave it up for Konoha just like everyone else would have done."

Tsunade nods her head, smiling sadly, "Your fathers are heroes and they will never be forgotten." Shikamaru glances to Tsunade with a smile and felt proud for what he's father died for. He didn't only die for Naruto, but he died saving everyone around him.

"Ino, let's leave Naruto alone. He has a lot in his mind now." Shikamaru tries once more to drag Ino away from Naruto but this time Ino shakes Shikamaru off, glaring at him. Her make up being sliding off her face from all the tears she shed.

"I know my father died for something heroic, but that doesn't make everything better!" she then looks back at Naruto and Naruto tries to walk back, defending himself from Ino's rage, but every step he took walking back, Ino would walk forward becoming more threatening each step she took. "I want something from Naruto now..."

Naruto looks a bit puzzled at first, but then suddenly smiles. If this would make everything better. If this could make thing like they used to be. He would do it in a heartbeat. "Anything...tell me...I'll do it."

"Are you sure...?" Ino asked, eyeing him up and down. Naruto nods his head and salutes like a soldier ready for his orders. "It's the least I can do. If it makes you happy then I will do it!"

Ino looks at him one more time, suspiciously. "Promise?" she raises one brow, wondering what he will say and Naruto winks at her, "Promise."

She then nods her head, satisfied with how things went. "Okay, meet me at Two-Lovers point in Konoha." This time it was Naruto who looks at her curious, "Is that all?" he thought that it was probably something like an S-rank mission, perhaps she lossed a coin that she liked so much or maybe she wants Naruto to look for her father's body.

"Of course not!" Ino said, angry again and Naruto felt stupid to tick her off so fast after making her happy. "I'm not going to tell you here..." she looks around at everyone watching the two of them like some movie.

Kiba hits his fist into his open palm with obvious disatisfaction, "Dang it...just pretend we're not here!"

"No..." Ino confirmed, "This is only something I want Naruto to hear and no one else."

The crowd lets out a huge sigh of disappointment and started walking off, even the wounded felt a little bitter of how this had to end. Ino watches all of them leave, dumbfounded. Naruto's still pondering what this order's going to be about and the first thing that pops into his mind is _murder._

"Ino you're not planning to kill me, right?" He asked, chuckling, but Ino just smiles and walks away with everyone else. Naruto quickly turns to Shikamaru for help, "If I die...I want you to know it was Ino who killed me."

Shikamaru couldn't help but grin and nods his head, "Okay, I'll make sure to write that on your tombstone." He walks away with his hand behind his head and Naruto follows him, freaking out, "No really Shikamaru! I might actually signed my death warrant!"

"Now, now, Naruto...that's too long for me to write on a tombstone. I might have to get another one, but that's too troublesome."

**(Naruto's dream ends)**

Next Chapter: Two lover point


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The heat from the sky blazes the grounds, creating a very hot, yet moist situation for our blonde shinobi. "It's so hot..." Naruto complains, sliding his shoulders to the side, his back slumped forward and his feet walking mechanical-like. He's walking up one of the many slopes in Konoha. The slopes in Konoha have some history behind them. Some of the slopes were actually created from all the fighting and destruction that occurred a long time ago. Anyways, back to the story. Naruto didn't get any sleep that night after the event with Ino. He felt so anxious after what she said, after the mentioning of a meeting that sleeping became an impossible task. He thought that maybe walking around the town would do the trick, nudge off the tiredness in his eyes, but it did the exact opposite. It calmed him down, but he wishes that he went to sleep after all.

He remembers that blush on her face. She looks cute when she's angry, it almost brings a smile on Naruto's face. The only thing he could hope for is that it's not a confession. He's not good with confessions, and that's why he constantly tries to leave it alone. The confession usually hangs dry, despite it hurting the feelings of his friends. That's the last thing he wanted, to hurt people's feelings. He's a pervert, there's no denying that, but Naruto never learnt to love and that's why no matter how experience he is or familiar with the female body. His dating skills, or being a boyfriend is zero.

Naruto looks at the bright sun above him, holding his hand to create a shade beneath his eyes, "Ino Yamanaka..." Naruto said softly, turning his attention to the Sakura tree's. He didn't realize his robot feet decided to take a break, he's not complaining. The area around here is nice and the wind is finally kicking up to gear. The Sakura leaves falling on the ground in rhythmic fashion reminded him of the festival coming soon. He could hear the chatter from the townsfolk that are casually tending to their business and according to them. The festival is being looked over by a new person and everyone's excited how he or she will perform.

Naruto felt bad leaving the girls to tend to questions, constantly wondering whether Naruto felt the same or not. He's not like Sasuke who can cool reject girls without really hurting their feelings, so Naruto decided he'll try now. If Ino does happen to confess, he'll say yes and try it at the festival. He couldn't help but chuckle, the soft laughter escaping his lips as he tries to cover it. It's not that Ino's a bad looking girl, in all actuality, if Naruto were seen with Ino it would look like it was Naruto who begged. He just found it weird that in the end of the day he would be thinking of Ino in this type of manner.

He thought about it, how Ino and him aren't too different. Ino's not a lot different from Sakura and Naruto can't help but still have feelings for her. This would also be a good thing since Sasuke and Sakura are hitting it off ever since Sasuke returned. It was looking good for the both of them. He nods his head, determination in his eyes. He's going to take this serious, perhaps maybe at the end of this tunnel, only good things can happen. He's also doing this for Inoichi. He should make sure Ino finds someone suitable and if it has to be him, then he wouldn't mind.

The Sakura petals begin to fall, touching the dirt road and staining it's beautiful pink color. It was graceful, yet kind of sad. He didn't know why, but he just figured it was. He looks the other away, ashamed his attention could easily be thrust down the corner. "Alright!" Naruto said, "I will become the best boyfriend Ino ever had. I owe it to her!"

Then, out of nowhere, a soft wind touches his shoulder and Naruto felt chills running on his spine. He didn't know someone could have such gentle hands. He then looks back to see a girl that looked beyond beautiful. The flowing black hair guiding in the wind, the Sakura petals couldn't even match it. Loving, caring eyes of a mother and that crazy smile...that gorgeous crazy smile.

The slight blush on her face, the way she postures up and her great womanly figure. It was like an angel had fallen from the sky. Naruto looks at his old friend, unsure if he should be happy to see her, or trying to hide. He knows that his heart is beating really fast.

"Hinata..." he whispers, absolutely frozen, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata looks worried about something. Her expression is rather bitter, but not mad, almost accepting something. She looks at Naruto for a solid minute, hiding whatever that thing was behind her back. She then smiles, almost like she was hiding her feelings. If it was really anything, Naruto didn't have a clue. He bought her smile and sighs in relief. She giggles, and responds in and ordinary fashion, "I was trying to scout the area for placements of booths. The vendor's have been knocking at my front door for the past week and it's driving me nuts!" she sticks her tongue out with a playful wink, "That's when I heard a confession from none other than the most surprising ninja himself."

Naruto had completely forgotten the whole confession after that long pause from Hinata. He almost thought he was in trouble for something, "Eh?" he asked, until the memory registers in his head and he looks disappointingly at the ground for saying something so stupid. He then looks directly at Hinata, slapping his hands together as if he was praying, "Oh no! I wasn't confessing...I..." he sighs in defeat. He doesn't know if he should beg for her not to tell anyone or to tell her the whole truth. His mind's blank and he can't think of anything.

The long silence spreads between them once more. Naruto opens his eyes slowly, expecting a lecture about the birds and the bee's considering how motherly Hinata looks. It would almost be natural for her to say something like that. It wasn't like that all though and Hinata actually breaks the silence by changing the whole subject. Naruto sighs again, glad Hinata's not like one of those girls who would bring a whole detective case on this subject.

The sound of carts coming along this area as two by fours and construction men begin feeling the place up. "Anyway, we're about to close this place up so we can start creating the booths. Do you want to go to the tea house and chat for a bit?" Hinata asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. She grabs Naruto's hand and leads him away from the area so the constructions workers can begin to feel this place up. Naruto looks at the time of the day by watching the sun rotate, according to that, he has a good hour to chat with Hinata until he has to meet Ino. He just hopes she's paying because Naruto's broke right now.

It didn't take long to arrive at the tea house. Naruto never noticed it before, that being said. The place is really small. When they went inside the surroundings was completely too dark for Naruto's taste and the designs are kept strictly traditional Japanese. There's not a lot of people hanging around about, but considering the size of this place. It's easily half packed. The people have this book-worm look, almost like their the type who would read constantly. They're all really attractive people though, and Naruto could only wonder why he's only noticing them now.

There's an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he felt like retreating, but when he noticed where he's at and who has him close. He felt better. The mere sight of Hinata could calm his nerves no matter how weird or awkward it gets.

They find a seat sitting near one of the only windows this place has. Hinata sits naturally near the window and Naruto followed suit, on the opposite side. The waitress comes over and takes their orders and leaves the two by themselves. The ice had already broken between the two and they hit it off like old times. They talked about what they've been up to and their feelings. Naruto explains the situation with Ino and every second during the explanation it looks like he's stabbing Hinata with a knife.

Naruto doesn't notice it and continues on, but Hinata cuts him off, revealing something surprising, "Hey Naruto, you want to know what I was doing at the construction site?" she said, teasing him with this information. Naruto nods his head like a puppy dog and Hinata reveals the news, "I'm the new head of the Hyuuga clan!" she says happily.

Naruto's jaws drops an inch, "H-head of the household!?" he looks around and the people irritatingly trying to keep their comments to themselves clench on their book tighter. Naruto silently apologizes and turns his attention back to Hinata, "No way." he whispers, Hinata smiling a little a bit, "Yea, My father decided it's best to teach me things now when everything's peaceful. I guess the death of Neji really brought a new perspective to his life." It's still a painful subject to discuss, but it's slowly becoming an accepting fact that Neji's dead. There's a slight silence for Neji and the two continue on.

Hinata explains everything about her new job. The things she had to do were amazing and Naruto was interested throughout the whole speech. She has new adventures and only more exciting things will come her way. Naruto felt happy and proud he had such a friend. It's almost nearing the point where Naruto has to go.

"Hinata." Naruto said, looking at the time. He didn't want this meeting to end since he's not sure when he's going to get another chance like this. Hinata's going to busy throughout the whole year and a lot of things could happen until they meet again, "I have to go..." sadly he promised Ino that he'll meet her. Hinata looks surprisingly at Naruto, but eventually nods her head. She pays for the meal as promise and the two exit out of the unknown tea house, maybe one day to meet here once again.

The sun is slowly setting, but not fully. Naruto doesn't have a lot of time so he says his farewells, but before he could leave. He feels a that gentle wind once more and Hinata stops him by grabbing his shirt. There's a slow silent pause, Naruto staring intently at her while she's hiding her face beneath the shadows of her hair, "I want you to know..." Hinata finally said, "I...I'll be waiting for you. If it doesn't work...I'll be waiting for you..."

Naruto swallows hard, "What do you mean?" He asks, but Hinata lets him go and with a smile, runs back to her clan house. Naruto just stood there, watching her retreat back and felt lonely for some odd reason. "Goodbye...Hinata..." he said, feeling he's missing out on something.

* * *

It took Naruto a while, but he eventually got over the Hinata scene. He managed to meet at the place he promised Ino and the sight is beautiful, actually, calling it beautiful is an understatement. The place was absolutely marvelous. It's god's work at best and Naruto could see Ino sitting on a bench near by the swaying tree's. She's looking at the sun, making it's way to set for the moon. It's like looking at a painting, all the colors mixing beautifully together. Two lovers point is too small to be called a mountain, but too big to be called a hill.

Naruto walks slowly, tiptoeing his way to the unsuspecting Ino. Her hair is drifting along the ocean breeze since Two lover's point is a cliff and below it is the roaring sound of waves. He grins, trying to mask his laughter. He's almost surprised that Ino didn't notice him, but then that's when he could see why. The sound of her crying, whimpering like a little girl. The tears sliding down her face. Is this what Naruto's been doing to the girls who admitted their love for him? Naruto couldn't scare her, he couldn't bring himself up to it. Instead, the shinobi touches Ino's shoulder, almost playfully shoving her to the side, "Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smile and Ino surprisingly looks at him, wiping her tears.

She desperately tries to cover her weak side and Naruto also helps by pretending he didn't see a thing. It was an awkward moment, but Naruto thought it was cute. She then glares at him, returning to her dominating female version that Naruto's familiar with, "What the hell took you so long!?" she sniffed, pointing at him threateningly. She stood up, still pointing and moving closer and closer to Naruto until she's pointing right at the tip of his nose.

"You made me wait!? For what?!" she yells, and Naruto could feel his balance shifting sides. He didn't do anything though, he found it cute that he was being scolded for arriving at a meeting. It felt nice having someone waiting for him, even though it's on top of a cold cliff and not in a warm home. "Yea, yea...I'm sorry..." Naruto says, sitting on the bench while dodging Ino's sharp and painful stare. "I was actually helping an old lady cross the street, get off my back." He lies, but Ino doesn't push into this subject. It looks like she wants to get straight to business as well.

Ino sat right beside him, if you were looking from behind them and had no idea what their up to. You could guess they're a couple who haven't seen each other for a long time. Ino closes her eyes firmly, her back straight and Naruto's casually sitting on the bench like he's at home. "So...you know that thing I asked you?" she said, still closing her eyes firmly, "I need it to be done immediately and! Like you said...you can't say no. There's no way out of this Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto almost felt frightened hearing this, but he keeps his promises so he nods his head and plays along. Naruto couldn't help but feel the tension growing and it's spreading like a wildfire. Ino's blushing and Naruto thought that maybe he wasn't so far off when he thought this was a confession. He didn't want to be that guy, so he prepared himself to automatically say yes.

If it's a date, then it'll be no problem. If it's a boyfriend, then he would give it a shot. He just has to say yes so there wouldn't be no one like...he couldn't finish. The image of the retreating girl back at the tea house appears in his mind and his heart cringes. Ino grabs his face, noticing he's beginning to think things through. She turns all his attention to her until they're staring right at each other. Naruto could see her beautiful blue eyes, the same color as the roaring tides below and it's mesmerizing.

Ino then satisfyingly nods her head, convince she has drawn his attention. She then opens her lips to display her request.

"I need you to be my husband for a year..."

"YES!" Naruto screams out, not thinking of what the question was. There's a long silence between the two and Ino's stunned Naruto's so ready for this. She thought she would have had to explain herself to him, but if it's really this easy to have a husband...the thought just brings blood rushing to her head and she nearly faints.

Naruto's still having the blood register into his brain. He looks at Ino who's having a hard time understanding this and he could tell she's about surprised as he is with his answer. The only thing that's roaming in his head right now is...

_What's going to happen next!_

* * *

A/N: Strong start, weak middle and ending. It's hard switching girls, but I promise I'll do better next time. I know I really went full out with the Hinata/Naruto scene, but the reason why I did this is because Hinata will not be mention at all anymore. As for Sakura, she's going to play a big part in the next part of the series in this book. It will only be two books written, so this one's only going to be about Ino. I hoped you like it and the next chapter will explain why Ino wants Naruto to be her husband. If you have any questions or you liked this, then please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Ino parted ways soon after that, both steamy after that last sentence and Naruto couldn't help but recognize the fact that he did agree to what Ino asked. He just didn't know it'll be something like that. Why does she need him anyways. She can pick up any guys to have an artificial relationship. Why does she have to drag him into this mess?

Naruto sighs, but he doesn't push it. He walks over the side walk and past the many trees. The sun had long been gone and his hope along with it. He sighs, breathing through his thin lips and then see's something he thought he wouldn't see.

He looks over and there she was, Ino, sitting by herself. The sun was on her the last time he saw her, but for some reason. She looked more cute at night. He could see her holding something golden and shiny in the palms of her hands and she's talking to herself, perhaps she'll explain everything if he sneaked up on her.

Naruto sneaks up to her and sits behind the plants that covered his sneaky behind. He could hear Ino clearly now and what's she's saying.

"I don't know what to do father..." Ino whispers, looking at her locket with the stars and the moon dancing below her, "I don't want to force Naruto to be my boyfriend...I though, if I gave it some time. I could win his heart, but everything is just too fast. You left me and mother thinks it's time I start finding a suitable man to marry. She never liked the fact I was in love with Naruto. I also had to hide my feelings from him because of it."

Naruto is just wide eyed with his face pressing against the bricks. He could hear her clearly, but he never figured she felt like this. Naruto thought she never liked him. He thought she liked Sasuke, but maybe, it wasn't about Sasuke, maybe...just maybe she was trying to get close to Sasuke so she could be close to him without directly telling him her feelings.

"Mother is sending me away over seas to meet with some of the foreign lords of the other worlds. She wants me to go back to Europe, but I belong in Konoha. She doesn't understand that I'm a Kunoichi now and I'm not the little girl she still wants me to be. I have a dream too, but if this Naruto thing doesn't work, then maybe I should just listen to her, perhaps she's right. I'm too young to make decisions for myself. I just hope I don't end up regretting it in the long run."

Naruto swallows hard, feeling the empty air from his dry lips entering his belly with thoughts with the count of millions swarming into his mind, Ino then continues on, "I'm not ready to go back to Europe and I'm not ready to fall in love with another person so quickly. I want to know Naruto's answer before I go, but is that alright. I don't want to wait for him forever and you know Naruto dad, he's as brainless as a rock."

A vein popped in Naruto's head and he felt a little bit angry, but before he could do anything. The next words the left Ino's lips really reach into his heart.

"He may be as dumb as a rock, but he really pull through in the end. I think he's the most reliable person in Konoha and that's why I wanted to rest my worries with him. I know it's selfish, but Naruto is my friend. I could only wish he'll be my lover..." there are tears streaming down her face now and Naruto felt like his heart was ripping himself apart. He wanted to embrace her right now, but it's too early.

"I love him father...I love Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto felt overwhelmed with all his braincells in his rock-like brain telling him to do one thing and one thing only. He is just about to stand up and hug the girl in front of him, telling her that everything will be alright. That he'll be with her to go to Europe and pretend to be her boyfriend. He thinks it's too early for him to fall in love, but before he could do it. He hears a soft whisper behind his ear, "What are you doing?"

Naruto turns around and as white as a ghost, Sai has been standing behind him the whole time. The distraction caused him to lose sight of Ino and as he jumps up to receive Ino's love. She's no longer there. He looks over at Sai with a 'come on' attitude and Sai just shrugs his shoulders.

In the end. He explained everything to Sai and Sai understood what's happening. The two plot for a way to give Ino what she really wants.

**(Couple of long hours and no sleep later...)**

The big steamed boat. The boat leaving for Europe is a marvelous invention created by a joint operation between the European Republic and the Scientist of various villages in Japan. This is the boat that's going to carry Ino to Europe, where she'll find a new man to love and eventually marry.

Ino overlooks Konoha with her hand trying to keep her hair at place until she finally gave up and messed the whole thing up.

She was saddened and irritated that Naruto didn't meet her again. She thought there was a connection when she confessed to him that she needed his help with the fake relationship and she always thought that Naruto kept his word. The breeze pushes against her blonde hair as she seats down on the white chair by herself in the corner.

He's probably in shock...Ino thought, yesterday must be tough for all men if they were thrown into that situation. The problem must be that she didn't allow Naruto to set in with his thoughts and completely rushed something that should never be rushed.

The wind escapes her lips as she lets out a long sigh. It was her fault in the end. She felt deeply saddened about Naruto not visiting her, but who could blame him? It was her fault after all...

The boat's roaring engines begin to rattle and it moves away until Konoha is no longer in sight. It didn't matter though, Ino still had ties with Konoha. Emotional ties and she knows that if she ever plans to move on. She has to cut the ties.

It kept bothering her thought, the fact that Naruto didn't even have the guts to admit his feeling, whatever it was. If he had the guts to walk up to her and tell her he doesn't feel the same way. She would feel a lot better, even though she'll still be sad. She doesn't want to continue this constant questioning in her brain that always tells her, "What if..."

She begins cutting ties.

She cuts the ties to her friends.

She cuts the ties to her teachers.

She cuts the ties to even her favorite restaurant.

She cuts the ties to everything.

The only thing she left out one the single tie that could hold her to Konoha forever. Her love for Naruto. She takes her time on this and is willing to let it slide. Her love for Naruto is greater than he could possibly imagine, but if it's all at lost...she takes her mental scissors and is just about to cut it, freeing herself from this mental prison, but before she could and just like she thought at the back of her mind.

She hears a voice.

"Sorry I'm late..."

She looks up and see's Naruto kneeling down in front of her with a man-made small box presented to her, "Me and Sai had something to do before I had to go and I thought that since we're trying to prevent you from getting married. You need more than a boyfriend to get away with something like that."

Ino stares at him, still stunned he actually showed up. She grabs the box and opens it and within it is a small diamond ring that looked messy. It looked like it was created by amateurs.

She stared idly back at him and Naruto smirks with a smile, "I think you need husband, so how about we make this little sneaky trick official." He grabs her hand, "Ino Yamanaka, would you marry me?"

* * *

=)

* * *

A/N: No the both of them haven't recognized each other as Husband and Wife. It is obvious that they have some feelings for each other. Ino revealing that she was actually die-hard in love with Naruto. Naruto revealing he cares enough for Ino that he'll pretend to marry her. From here on out. There will be no Konoha for a while and there will be no other Original characters for a while. There will be a lot of new characters. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
